I'm Not Okay, I Promise
by Wonderboy Kimiko
Summary: Naruto isn't okay. M for suggestive ideas.


**A/N: Wow. I have five different incomplete fanfictions up right now, not one of them good enough to be published. Hahaha. No internet **_**sucks.**_** Majorly. Lesse, I think this'll be a song fic. I'm Not Okay(I Promise) sounds (no pun intended) promising. I just have to listen to it over and over again until I can sing the lyrics in my sleep! Great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or I'm Not Okay(I Promise). In fact, if I owned either of those, Naruto would be a yaoi/yuri, and the vocals for that song would be female. There.**

**Hey, why do we need disclaimers when it's clearly **_**FANFICTION**_**.net? It doesn't make sense to me... This author's note is getting too long. Read and review, puhlease.**

**Oh, and read the author's note at the bottom. Please.**

Line Break

_Well if you wanted honesty_

_That's all you had to say  
I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

Naruto tried to love people, he truly did. But the more they rejected him, the more he began to unravel. No one really understood how hard it was to stay alive without friends. He knew they would all reject him anyways. What was the point? Hyuuga Hinata had even liked him at one point. Until she found Kiba. She found the real Naruto sitting under a tree with a knife, scattered bark around him, and the words, "Sorry, honey." Written on the tree. She didn't want anything to do with him. She and Kiba had fun doing nasty things to Naruto. They sent him gay porn in the mail, and when he went to check it, all of his neighbors saw. Naruto was spiraling even farther into rejection. Finally, he couldn't take it. He met Hinata and Kiba in a second story hallway and pushed her out of the window. Four years in prison for _that _one.

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out..._

Naruto truly was bending as far as he could bend.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
I've told you time and time again_

_You sing the words but don't know what it means_

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook_

_For the last time, take a good hard look_

Then there was Sakura. She started out as an okay crush. She didn't reject him or do nasty things to him. But then she started to laugh at him for not having parents, telling him he had it easy because no one bossed him around. She said that _she_ had the hard life and that Naruto needed to stop whining. Naruto never saw Sakura for the whore she was until that one night they were both drunk out of their minds and they had a one night stand. They woke up the next morning, and Sakura decided it would be a funny joke if she told all of her friends how horrible Naruto was in the bed. He held her and her friends at gunpoint inside Sakura's house. He wasn't ever sentenced.

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

Naruto was one step closer to the edge.

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took  
You say you read my like a book_

_But the pages are all torn and frayed!_

Naruto was older. He was rough around the edges and he mainly kept to himself. The nurses and doctors in the Mental Health ward at Konoho Hospital said he was as predictable as the weather. Naruto was getting tired. The doctor gave him medicine to help him calm down. With all the aging between the _friends,_ Naruto thought they would leave him alone, yet somehow, they still found excuses to laugh and poke at him. Naruto bought a gun from the black market.

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay now_

_I'm okay now_

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth!  
I mean this_

_I'm okay_

_Trust me._

No one in Konoha expected Naruto to do what he did. He told everyone who actually cared (doctors) that he was fine. Of course, Naruto being the skilled liar he was, managed to convince the judge that everything he had done was a lie. How'd he get by with that one? Hinata and Sakura (as a joke) asked Naruto to help them set up for a party. They claimed they needed a strong man to help. Because it was part of his plan, Naruto accepted.

"So, Hinata, why don't you tell Naruto?" Hinata giggled at Sakura.

"Sure!" They glanced over at the man, still giggling.

"Look to your left, sweety." Naruto obliged, only to have Sasuke and Kiba throw handfuls of paint at the boy. Everyone was laughing as Naruto calmly stepped down off the ladder, reached into his coat pocket, and yanked out his gun. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba all stopped laughing, horror etched over their faces.

"Sorry, _Honey_, but I can't take it anymore. This is the final straw." Naruto pointed the gun one at a time at each person and pulled the triggar. Four loud BANGs echoed through the room. Then he turned the gun towards _his_ head.

_I'm not okay!_

_I'm not okay_

_Well I'm not okay_

_I'm not o- fucking- kay!_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay!_

BANG!

Line Break

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know I need to stop making Naruto kill himself, but it's kinda' funny. I like the ending, and I know this isn't the best thing I've done, but I haven't written in a while, so I haven't had practice. Ughhhhhhhh... Anyways, if you think I should do a sequel, review this and tell me. I was thinking about, you know, The End, or Dead!, or both together as a sequel. You know, for Naruto's funeral? I dunno. Opinions and Reviews will be majorly appreciated. **

**Thanks!**

**Wonderboy**


End file.
